You are my Family
by Xxpresso
Summary: Sequel to "I will Protect You". warning: story sucks:)


**Disclaimer: **Again, I have **NEVER** seen Mutant X, so forgive the mistakes or correct me through reviewing:) 

**Thank You: **To AliasJaneDoe and Freckles0707, thank you, I'll keep the fact that Emma isn't a blonde in mind. Got kinda mixed up when I was going through the photo gallery:] Deichtine, ScifiRogue, 

**Dedication: **To scrawn, spacemonkey and BluJay, thank you for reviewing the prequel, I appreciate it!

**Special Dedication: **Water-Soter, Ghost, Kayleigh-talitha and Deb. (Thanks for reviewing!)

**Note: **This is my most awful work, so please forgive! I was writing this at 3am:)

Part 1

He ran his fingers slowly down the plastic object, his fingers grazing the many bumps that could be pressed down to form alphabets on a TV like screen. He pushed down one of the buttons and the animated screensaver popped off, revealing a menu. He blinked but he wasn't surprised even though he knew he should be. He brought up a saved program and punched in a code. He was merely shocked when the machine received the code he had simply punched in by instinct and numbers and letters began to scroll across the screen.

            "You had been working on that program for months."

            Jesse turned to see Brennan leaning against the doorjamb. He turned back to the whirring machine. "It's outdated." He started. _Where did that come from?_

            "No one updated it since you…disappeared," Brennan took a step forward and leaned his body against the wall.

            Jesse stared at the screen and exited the program. He brought up the menu again and studied it curiously.

            "Uh…look. I um…we…um…" Brennan started.

            Jesse waited.

            "I thought we could have a small talk, you know? To get to know…us better." Brennan said.

            Jesse gave Brennan an amused look. "I thought you knew me."

            Brennan started to fidget. "Well, you don't know me. And I don't know your…you know, latest news?"

            Jesse cocked his head to his left and just looked at Brennan as if weighing the sincerity of his words. Making up his mind, he shut down the machine and stood up. "Okay."

            Brennan smiled awkwardly, came forward and pulled a chair up to the machine where Jesse was standing. "Sit down."

            Jesse sat down obediently and began to play with the keyboard again, watching his fingers bump against the raised plastic. 

            "So…"

            "Right. Um, I…"

            "Hey, guys," Shalimar entered the room breaking the awkward silence between the two mutants, Brennan silently thanking whoever was in charge above for relieving him of this awful mission. "What are you doing?"

            "We are talking," Brennan said.

            Shalimar frowned. "Looked like the battle of stutters to me."

            "We were just starting," Brennan defended himself.

            "By stuttering."

            "It's a start," Brennan said, a little offended. "I don't see you doing better."

            Jesse had already turned to the computer again and rebooted it up. He was now running through another program, clicking a series of codes.

            Shalimar paused then motioned for Brennan to follow her out. Brennan silently left Jesse's side and followed Shalimar out, softly closing the door. He turned; jumped out of his skin when he realized Shalimar, Emma and Adam was crowded over him, questioning looks on their faces.

            "I got nothing." Brennan confessed.

            "Just give him some time, it is only yesterday after all when he came back to us," said Adam. "He'll be alright."

            "We could keep an eye on him," suggested Emma. 

            The entire trio jumped when the door suddenly opened, Jesse appearing. "I heard you…unintentionally." He waved his hand. "Was poking at the system when I accidentally started the speakers."

            "It's okay," said Brennan embarrassed.

            Another blanket of silence fell over the group.

            "Actually I don't need a sitter," Jesse finally said. "You guys should just go back to whatever you do usually. I'll adjust."

            "Jesse…" Shalimar started. "We really want to help you regain your memory. Emma could help you, find what's blocking your memory and perhaps help you regain them."

            "What can she do?" Jesse asked.

            "I'm a psionic," Emma said.

            Jesse's features hardened. "I don't want you in my head."

            "Jesse…" Emma started forward.

            Jesse instinctively took a step backwards. Emma couldn't help the hurt from fleeting across her features as she dropped her outstretched arms. Jesse felt guilty.

            "I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't like psionics." Seeing the hurt again in Emma's eyes, he immediately knew it was a bad line. "No, it's not like I don't like you, but…just other psionics. I like you." He amended.

            "Jesse…" Adam took the boy's arm and led him over to a chair, sat him down and pulled another chair over so that he could go face to face with Jesse. "You do know that you are a molecular, right?"

            "Dad said…"

            Adam's eyes clouded when Jesse mentioned the name.

            "Uh, I mean Gabriel. He…" Jesse's hands flew to his head as he suddenly bent over in pain.

            _They are lying. _

            _*Dad?*_

Adam was at his side trying to pull his hands away so he could examine him better. Shalimar was supporting his body against hers, as pain continued to wrack his body.

            _Believe me, I was lying that day too. They had agents. Agents that threatened to kill all of us if I didn't deliver that heartbreaking words to you…_

"Jesse. Jesse, what is it?" Adam said finally managing to pull one of Jesse's hands away from his head.

            _But now, I am here for you again. I have mastered a plan to bring you home to me. Son, you have to listen, I love you very much. I want you back home with me._

Jesse felt himself being lifted up and carried away hurriedly. He opened his eyes and through a haze of pain, saw Brennan cradling him and Emma running alongside Brennan. He could still hear the words that caused so much pain. The very last of it.

            _I love you very much. I want you back home with me._

He felt a tiny burst of joy. *_He loves me.*_

            He felt Shalimar's hand stroking his hair. _*But they said they love me too."_

He finally lost consciousness just as Brennan put him down on something soft.

            _Who is right?_

TBC…


End file.
